Jungle
is one of the seven clans in the series, led by Hisui Nagare.K: Missing Kings History Organization There are six ranks in , taken from the english spelling from the word JUNGLE, where E rank is the lowest which consists of normal users. Majority of 's Clansmen, who received temporary powers, are low-ranking individuals referred to as G-ranked with the app often partaking in petty and major crime as a way of advancing their rank within the Clan; should they fail a mission, the Clansmen would lose all their points and powers along with how, if they are caught by Scepter 4, they are turned over to the regular law enforcements. These Clansmen have never seen Hisui's face. High-ranking Clansmen, J-rank, have seen his face and interact with him regular and foresee to the success of 's goals. Despite distinct differences between the ranks, much of 's nature is informal. Structure contains a large amount of clansmen, who can remain virtually anonymous until called to action. Various apps that members obtain via also add to their organization and structure, although how these apps directly affect them is unknown; these apps are assumed to be for hacking the devices of enemy clans. Due to their use of electronics, has a large influence online. The size of the clan seems to be a very large amalgamated group where many of the members are scattered throughout Shizume City; most of the lower clansmen appear to be regular citizens, of all ages, as shown when 's bomb was activated where many of 's Clansmen offer their Aura to be used by their King. Membership Admission accepts members of rival clans, demonstrated by Yukari Mishakuji, who was once a member of the Colourless Clan. Furthermore, neither age nor gender influences a Clansman's acceptance. Powers and Abilities Aura Members have a green Aura which enables them to induce electricity. The level of power varies on each clansmen such as how esteemed members would have the ability to manipulate all physics, enabling them to perform tasks such as phasing through solid objects or standing on the side of buildings, while very low ranking members would have their electric power mainly from their PDA. Fighting Style Many Clansmen bring along their own individual fighting styles into . Yukari's swordsmanship and Gojou Sukuna's agile, dynamic techniques as examples. However, it appears that most of Jungle's lower members have shown to be street fighters. Their weapons usually range from orthodox weapons, such as guns and swords, to unorthodox weapons such as bats, golf clubs, and crowbars. Programming has developed a highly sophisticated PDA app that implants spyware onto the PDA in order to extract personal information and messages. One usage of this is analysing and extracting messages exchanged on the app, specifically to collect insults of a third party. Those messages are then forwarded to the third party's own PDA. In spite of instances where the forwarding escalated into suicide and murder, the app's popularity continued to grow.K -Lost Small World- Missions for 's app are very dangerous to the general public, resulting in massive bombings, robberies, and acts of violence against for the sake of levelling up. A lesser use of the app is its ability to bypass a school's PDA locks, so that a student may use their PDA even when schools administer a user block. Even when school's update their blocking system, the app is able to update itself and continue to bypass the locks. Uniform Most of Jungle's lower members, when on combat duty, apparently wear a distinct holographic helmet to maintain anonymity. Should they lose their power then they would also lose their helmet. Members King Clansmen References Category:Clans Category:Article stubs